This is Halloween :D
by Yumi.U.0503
Summary: Petit one-shot pour Halloween. Il est plus mignon qu'effrayant. Hiroki est grand. Il a cinq ans ! Et il veut fêter Halloween comme les grands avec ses copains ! Naruto et Sasuke acceptent. Le lendemain, Hiroki se découvre une peur bleue des citrouilles. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer**: Sasuke et Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto mais Hiroki est à moi. :3  
**Rated**: K.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Joyeux Halloween 3

UoUoUoUoUoUoU

Hiroki est grand. Il a cinq ans et cette année il veut faire la tournée des bonbons sans être accompagné de ses parents.  
Avec ses copains, ils se sont faits un super programme: D'abord ils font du porte-à-porte pour avoir assez de bonbons à langer lorsqu'ils vont regarder les films que la maman de Haku a loué spécialement pour leur soirée.  
Oui, ils vont faire comme les grands ce soir !  
C'est en effet ce qu'il se passa. La petite bande de cinq garçons a fait le tour du village pour récolter plein de friandises. Ils sont retournés chez leur ami Haku. A l'extérieur des guirlandes aux couleurs d'Halloween décoraient la maison avec dans le petit jardin de devant, des fausses tombes qui s'illuminaient et qui faisaient des bruits bizarres.  
Hiroki avait légèrement pâli en entendant les bruits mais n'avait pas dit qu'il avait eu peur pas comme ses autres copains qui étaient vite rentrés dans la maison qui était encore plus décorée plus que des toiles d'araignées étaient visibles sur tous les recoins et pans de murs de la maison. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, juste celle que produisait les citrouilles avec des bougies à l'intérieur, posées un peu partout sur les meubles de la maison.  
C'était la maman de Haku qui les avait accueilli alors qu'elle était vêtu d'un déguisement de sorcière. Hiroki l'avait trouvé très réaliste, il y avait même la célèbre verrue sur le nez ! Pour l'instant, la peur du petit garçon brun était petite. Les jeunes garçons partirent s'installer dans la salle à manger où la maman-sorcière leur servit à manger. Au menu, tarte à la citrouille, viandes hachée humaine avec ses asticots et en dessert un gâteau d'araignée. Le tout accompagnée d'un peu de sang d'excellente qualité.  
En réalité il s'agissait d'une tarte à la citrouille toute simple, d'un steak avec des haricots beurre et en dessert un gâteau au chocolat avec des pépites à l'intérieur. Le sang n'était en fait que du sirop de grenadine avec de l'eau ajoutés avec de la farine pour la consistance un peu épaisse du sang.  
Ils avaient bien mangé et se préparaient maintenant à aller regarder un film d'horreur, soit ''L'étrange Noël de monsieur Jack.'' Hiroki avait eu peur comme tous les autres, après tout ils n'ont que cinq ans mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître pour être courageux comme ses parents ! En revanche ses bonbons eux ont bien senti la peur du petit monsieur qui au lieu de claquer ses dents entre elles, les claquaient contre ses friandises. Résultat, avant la fin du film, le seau était à moitié vide.  
Ils avaient fini la soirée en rigolant pour faire passer l'angoisse du film puis ses deux papas étaient venus le chercher. Ils s'étaient précipités dans les bras de son papa jaune pendant que son papa bleu l'embrassait dans les cheveux. Il se dégagea ensuite et parti chercher son seau de bonbons pour en donner à ses parents.

''Merci mon poussin'', avait dit Sasuke alors que Naruto l'embrassait tendrement sur le front.

Hiroki avait souri puis était reparti avec ses amis le temps que ses parents boivent la potion de la sorcière. Ils partirent une demi-heure plus tard et même si le petit garçon luttait contre le sommeil parce qu'il voulait montrer à ses papas qu'il était grand mais surtout c'est parce qu'il avait peur que quelque chose sorte de sous le siège devant lui et vienne lui sauter à la figure. Il força donc ses yeux à rester ouverts.  
Une fois à la maison, il partit retirer son déguisement de petit fantôme et il enleva la peinture blanche de son visage pour se laver les dents puis mettre son pyjama noir et orange. Il descendit ensuite dans le salon alors que ses deux papas étaient en train de s'embrasser.

''Tu ne vas pas te coucher mon chaton ? demanda Naruto.

- Na, chuis pas fatigué, dit-il son doudou dans ses bras.

- Allez viens là.'' répondit en souriant Sasuke.

Le brun le prit dans ses bras pour le poser sur ses genoux alors que la tête du petit bonhomme reposait sur l'épaule de son deuxième papa. Il regarda la télé pendant cinq minutes, un documentaire sur la fête d'Halloween, puis s'endormit. Le blond, l'emmena donc dans sa chambre et le coucha dans son lit après que Sasuke ai déposé un bisou sur son front tout comme Naruto avant de sortir de la petite pièce et redescendre dans le salon mais en ayant changé de vêtements. Il avait revêtu une tenue de diable mais un diable sexy. Bref, vous savez ce que firent ensuite Naruto et Sasuke.  
Pendant ce temps Hiroki rêvait de sa super soirée. Le petit brun entendait la chanson principale du film qu'ils avaient regardé: ''This is Halloween''. En même temps, des images terrifiantes lui apparaissaient.

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see

This our town of Halloween  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

La citrouille qui criait très fort lui faisait peur et en même temps lui cassait les tympans. Dans son rêve, il partit plus loin, courant dans une grande maison noire.

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

Il arriva devant ses voisins, tout blancs, avec une expression horrifiée sur leur visage. Il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grimper dans son lit, une bouche avec d'énormes dents jaunes et pointues lui saisirent la jambe. Le monstre sortit de dessous le lit et il put voir ses yeux rouges. Il cria puis sortit de sa chambre comme l'immonde créature le lâchait pour rigoler d'un rire sardonique.

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse mais en passant devant quelque chose lui sauta dessus. Il tomba et quand il se releva, il vit que son reflet dans le miroir du couloir avait une énorme araignée sur sa tête.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Il hurla et alors plusieurs citrouilles apparurent pour danser et chanter ensembles le refrain pendant que Hiroki se tournait et se retournait dans son lit.

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...  
Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everbody scream  
In our town of Halloween!  
I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Après les citrouilles, se fut le clown qui apparut soudainement et s'approcha de lui avec son sourire immense qui lui faisait peur.  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

Le clown disparut et Hiroki se retrouva dehors, devant sa maison alors qu'il faisait tout noir et seule la pleine lune illuminait la nuit. Le vent se leva et fit danser en rond quelques feuilles mortes.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween!Halloween! Halloween!  
Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween  
In this town  
Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Les citrouilles réapparurent et il s'accroupit sur le goudron pour ne pas les voir. C'est alors qu'un squelette se mit devant ses yeux et il se releva d'un coup en poussant un petit cri aigu.

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

Une géante personne avec une grosse tête de citrouille arriva et toutes les choses qu'il avait vu jusque là applaudirent le légume orange. Ils chantèrent tout en dansant autour d'elle, oubliant le jeune garçon pendant un moment.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
La la la la-la la

Moment qui ne dura pas. Alors que les créatures chantaient des ''la la la'' incessant, la grosse citrouille s'approcha de lui et se pencha en ouvrant bien grand la bouche comme pour le manger.  
Il se réveilla alors d'un coup et hurla. Il serra fort son doudou contre lui, fermant très fort les yeux pour ne pas voir des éventuels yeux jaunes ou rouges dans le noir de sa chambre. Sans le vouloir, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et deux minutes plus tard, ses deux papas accouraient dans sa chambre, en alerte et kunaï en main.  
Quand ils virent qu'aucun ninja en voulant à leur fils n'était là, ils soupirèrent de soulagement mais partirent prendre leur bébé dans leurs bras pour le consoler de son affreux cauchemar. Le pauvre petit sanglotait pendant que son papa bleu le berçait en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Son papa jaune lui frottait gentiment le dos en embrassant son crâne. Quand il fut calmé, il resta tout de même dans les bras chauds de son papa.

''Tu veux dormir avec nous chaton ? demanda doucement Sasuke.

- Moui, répondit le petit alors qu'une dernière petite larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Allez ne pleure plus mon coeur.'' lui dit Naruto en effaçant la dernière perle salée pour ensuite lui sourire.

Hiroki sourit doucement. Celui de son papa jaune lui redonnait toujours du courage. Les trois garçons se rendirent dans la chambre des deux parents. Sasuke s'allongea avec son fils contre lui et Naruto vint se coller au dos de son petit bonhomme. Les deux hommes passèrent leur bras sur le petit corps qui s'assoupissait déjà et se relevèrent légèrement pour s'embrasser une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée qui était sûrement en train de dorloter leur fils après cet affreux cauchemar.  
Le lendemain, les deux adultes rigolèrent quand Hiroki vint se cacher derrière eux alors que plusieurs citrouilles étaient déposées sur la table de la cuisine, cadeau de leur voisin pour en faire de la soupe.

**FIN**

UoUoUoUoUoUoU

**Note de l'auteur:** J'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plu et la partie deux de ''les carcérales'' arrivera bientôt, normalement.


End file.
